Under the Shadow of Lightning (HIATUS)
by RandomReaderThatWrites
Summary: He was being followed, he had to escape, but he couldn't. He was believed to be dead, but after 6 years he reappears. WILL anyone recognize him, other than that, why did he show up after 6 years...
1. Prologue

_**Under the shadow of lightning.**_

 _ **Hi there this is my first fanfiction so be easy with me, please. There are going to be some problems, I just know that, with my English spelling and grammar since English is not my language. So this is the first chapter, just the prologue, a information of how it started**._

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, 'cause if I did I would have made Naruto learn Edo Tensei and revive the Jinchuurikis.**_

 _ **Chapter 1 :Prologue**_

* * *

 _ **(six years ago, Konoha)**_

A young boy, with blonde spiky hair, no more than six, was running, trying to escape from those that were following him. He was feeling tired but he couldn't stop, he had to keep running.

''Why…why?''-the young boy asked, tears falling from his eyes. Suddenly a figure appeared in front of him. The boy stoped and started shaking. The figure raised his hand and grabbed him by his collar.

"Let me go."-the boy said with fear in his voice. The figure just laughed at him and while the villagers that were following him started getting closer, the man said-" Today is your end demon"-and stabbed a kunai through the boys stomach. The boy fell into unconsciousness nearing his death, while the figure and the villagers started leaving while cheering.

* * *

 _ **(several hours later)**_

There in a dark room, with the only source of light a candle, with only a bed, a chair and a desk were standing a tall man with blood red spiky hair and eyes, dressed in a pair of black pants and a red shirt, and a boy with blonde spiky hair. The boy was laying in the bed, half of the body wrapped in bandages, while the man was sitting in the chair,looking at the boy, if like waiting for him to wake up. Maybe Kami heard him. The little boy started to open his eyes and upon seeing the man he tried to get up, but the pain he felt in his body didn't let him. He looked at the man in fear.

"Oh, don't worry, I am not here to hurt you my boy."-the man said. "I'm not your boy."-the blonde replied and the man facepalmed. Upon seeing the boy relax a little the man said: "I have been watching you, since you were born and I can tell that you have a locked potential in you, a lot of power that no one has ever seen before, so…"

"What do you want?"-asked the blonde before he could continue.

"Oh, nothing. I just want to train you to unlock that potential and then help you control your powers and become the best shinobi."

"Hai, we have got a deal."said the blond with happiness in his voice. The man looked surprised. He was young, but people should be more caution around strangers. Not that it bothered him. It was the complete opposite actually.

"By the way"-started the man-"My name is…"

* * *

 _ **(Hogake office)**_

In the hokage tower everything was quiet, except for a room, where every kage faced their worse enemy, with sweat, blood and even ink that dropped in the battlefield… that enemy was… paperwork. The old hokage, Sarutobi Hiruzen, was having a battle to the death with his enemy, until the moment when a figure showed up in the shadows of the office. It was the man with blood red hair and eyes. Sarutobi looked at him and before he could say anything the man spoke.

"Old man, long time no see."

"Why have you returned?"-the old Hokage asked in a commanding voice.

"I'm here to fulfill my promise." he answered. "Minato-sensei belived in this village, and they treat him like that… I am taking him with me to train, and if this idiotic village doesn't change I am never bringing him back."

"Wait you can't just…"

"I talked to the boy Jiji and he wants to come, so you can't do anything about it."the man cutted him. He then disappeared from the shadows him came through.

* * *

 _ **(Present, Naruto age 12, Konoha)**_

In front of the academy's door, was standing a boy with red hair, dark blue eyes, six whisker-like marks on his cheek, wearing a red anbu attire, without the mask, and a red scarf. He slowly walked to the academy, then knocked in a door and heard a "come in". He opened the door and entered the class. The class was a little noisy, and the chunin sensei, a man with black hair in a pony tail, with a scar over his nouse, was trying to shut them down.

"SHUT UP!"-he yelled, but before he could continue he noticed the redhead on the door.

"Well class we have got a new student. I'm Iruka Umino, your chumin sensei. Go on and introduce yourself."

The boy nodded but before he cold speak… "Hey, why does he get to skip the year." A boy yelled. Iruka shook his head in annoyance and said. "Hokage-sama said that he doesn't need to attend this year's academy so welcome for the last two days."

The boy nodded again and said in a emotionless voice:

"I am Namikaze Kurama."

* * *

 _ **And cut.**_

 _ **This is the first chapter. What happened to the blonde boy, and who is Namikaze Kurama… I will let you guess. Who is the blood redhead, I will let you guess… or not, 'cause he is an OC.**_

 _ **Until next time**_

 _ **Sayonara!**_

* * *

 _ **Important! Date: 12/4/2016 Going through a rewritting of the entire three chapters. Going to change a lot of things in the second chappie.**_


	2. Who am I?

_**Under the shadow of lightning.**_

 _ **Here we go these chapter will a little short, showing parts of Naruto's training and will let you know more about my OC.**_

 _ **Disclaimer:I do not own Naruto, 'cause if I did I was gone send to jail the one that made the Naruto German Opening, it was funny but it sucked, I mean "I have got my friends by my side, Sasuke, is pretty cool, Sakura the beautiful. Naruto, Belive it, belive it, and blah blah blah.**_

 _ **Chapter 2: Who am I**_

* * *

 _ **(Konoha, main gate)**_

There at Konoha's main gate, were standing a man with red hair and blood red eyes, wearing a red anbu attire, and a katana in his back , and a young boy with blonde hair, blue eyes, dressed in some red pants, and a red shirt with the konoha symbol in the back. They started walking, and when the guards saw them "Hey wait! You can't just leave like that." But before the guards could add anything or find out who they where, they disappeared, leaving only some lightning sparks in their place.

* * *

 _ **(Several hours later, near a cave)**_

"Here we are."the redhead said. "Now Naruto, it's time you learn something."

The young boy, Uzumaki Naruto, started jumping. "YEY,I AM GOING TO BE A NINJA. WHEN DO WE BEGIN OLD MAN?"

" _Old man?_ "-the read head asked himself. "First… KEEP QUIET! Second I am not an old man. I am Taichi… TAICHI. GOT IT?"

"Hai." Naruto replied in a scared whisper, shrinking back.

"Good. First we need to work on your personality." Taichi said. "And Why?" Naruto retorted.  
"1. You are a bottle with emotions that can get out whenever they want; 2. With that loud mouth of yours you can give more informations than needed. Are we clear?"

"Hai. Taiken-sama."  
" _Lider? That's better. Still…_ " the man thought, and late shook his head. "Name's Taichi brat… simply Taichi."

"Hai,Taichi-sama."

Taichi sweat-droped. This is going to be harder than he thought. He needs to close that bottle.

* * *

 _ **(several months later)**_

"Oi sensei!"shouted an annoyed Naruto. "Sensei?… SENSEI?… Where the heck are you?"

It seemed that Taichi had disappeared and had left young Naruto by himself, in a dark cave. Naruto kept searching for his sensei, until he heard some footsteps. There entering the cave was Taichi, with a bag in his hand, eyes closed, walking slowly, ignoring the Uzumaki.

"Hey Sensei over here."

"I don't have time for you now kid." Taichi said, irritated for some reasons. "But…" the boy started. "If you can't wait some seconds what are you going to do in the battlefield?"asked the redhead. Naruto shuted his mouth for a second before yelling again. "And why are we doing this stupid training? You haven't taught me any ninja staff until now."

"If you can't control your emotions, you will be dead in your first C-rank… Fine, we will do it like this… if you finish this training I will teach you my taijutsu style and… I will tell you who your parents were, and why the villagers hated you."

"We have a deal."

Naruto might not be a loudmouth anymore, but as Taichi says it, he still is a bottle without a tap, were the water was made out of emotions.

* * *

 _ **(After finishing the mental training)**_

"Now Naruto. Are you ready?" The redhead stared down at said boy, intensivly.

"Hai." was the answer.

"Will you accept it even if you're parents were those that tried to kill you?" he asked.

"Hai" the other replied.

"Will you accept that the villagers hated you even for the reasons like... if you peessed in the middle of a meeting?" was the other question.

"Hai." came again.

"Than...

I am your father."

"What?" Naruto stepped back a little.

"Just kidding."

"Thought so."

"Honestly sensei. After your first appereance, I thought you would be some kind of strong man, not a joke to stay around." Naruto sweat-dropped. Taichi had seen, that as time passed, Naruto tried to be more and more sarcastic, but he was a long away before he could become one. He smirked, with a reason behind it, too. Naruto was promising.

* * *

 _ **(1 Year Later, Taijutsu)**_

Naruto was panting hard, his sensei was in a fighting stance ready to strike.

"Get up."

"It's hard sensei… I can't move a muscle… can I have a break?"

Taichi relaxed a bit, before rushing at him, a punch to the stomach, than a kick to the head. Naruto was send flying. He landed hard in the ground, and cought up blood. "There is no break in the battlefield."

Naruto couldn't take it anymore, his sensei's methods were harsh. Suddenly he passed out, and his body was covered by a red chakra. Naruto stood up, red slited eyes, hair even spikier, nails turning into claws.

"This will be interesting." Tai mussed.

Naruto rushed to him fist ready to strike. Taichi dodged. Naruto than landed a kick in his head, and a punch in his stomach. "Naruto, you still in there?" After getting no respond he rushed at the blonde and punched him in the stomach, chaneling lightning chakra in his fist. Naruto fell to the ground, in sleep.

"Wait..."

"Why did I end it so fast?" Taichi asked himself, schratching the back of his head. "And here I thought of having a little fun. *sigh*"

* * *

 _ **(After training for 4 years)**_

"Well, I won't be teaching you anything, anytime soon, so I will send you on some missions. You need experience after all."

"Hai Taichi-Sama."-said a kneeling Naruto. He was still wearing a red anbu attire. "What will this mission be about?"

"Spying. You will be a spy in the Village Hidden in The Clouds. I want you to spy on a certain man that I belive is the eight tails jinchuuriki."

"That looks interesting. And by spying, you mean befriend." Naruto said before getting a paper with informations. "Kirabi Yotsuki. I am on my away."

* * *

 _ **(Kumogakure, main gate)**_

"Stop right there. Who are you and what's your business in Kumo?" said the guards, the same moment Naruto reached the gates.

"Uzunami Naruto, I am here to see my grandfather that is nearing his death."

The guards let him pass and when he was in the center of the village… _"Kurama…"_

" **Seriosly? Uzunami? Anyway, he is at the Raikage's office. I can feel his chakra."** the demon fox informed. During his training, Naruto was able to form a 'contract' with the fox. The fox promised to help him during training or missions, but in excange, the demon fox wanted to feel free. This was made possible when Naruto half-reaped the seal paper. Now, their senses were one. Still, do not be mistaken. The demon soul was an evil soul, like for examle:

" _Ok, time to go. I hope I meet the Nibi jinchuuriki too."_

" **I hope her jinchuuriki kicks your ass if you meet 'em."** the bijuu replied, his laugh echoing through Naruto's entire head.

" _What's your problem this days?"_ he asked in his mind, but the fox continued to laugh.

 **"What can I say?... Maybe the fact that I haven't paid a bet I lost centuries ago to her will surely make Mata order her Jinchuuriki to attack you."** Kurama replied in a _Sweet_ and creapy voice. "Wha-...?"

* * *

He arrived at the Raikage's office and when he was about to knock on the giant doors... "Yo, what are you doing at my bro?" a voice asked in strange rythm tone.

"Oh! Hi I was looking for Yotsuki Kirabi. I am a writer and I would like a interview with the jinchuurikis." Naruto said, shrinking at seeing the man before him, more specifically, by the strange chakra waves he was feeling.

There standing before him, was a large muscleman, with blonde hair and beard, a bull tatoo in his cheek, for short, Yotsuki Kirabi. "Well, you found me bro, so let's go, yo. But first, let's find miss two, o"

" **Can't wait to see her jinchuuriki kick your ass.** " Kurama continued to laugh, and laugh, and laugh...

* * *

"So, Kirabi-sama..." Naruto strted, getting the others attention. "Where is two-tail-sama?"

"You mean Yugi-to, little bro?"

"Hai..."

"She was sick, yo!" the eight-tails replied, suddenly crying anime tears. "She couldn't come, no. It's just you, me and eight-o."

 **"Noooooooooooo!** " Kurama growled in the inside.

"By the way..." Killer B trailed off, turning to look at him by the corner of his eye.

"What?"

"Welcome to Kumo, nine-o!"

Naruto stepped back, and Kurama sighed. He had warned the boy, Jinchuurikis could feel the demon's chakra.

* * *

 _ **(six years of training, before returning to Konoha)**_

Naruto, was standing there, at the cave entrance. He had gotten much taller, his hair were a little longer and as spiky as ever, and the anbu clothes with a sword in his back wheren't missing. At his left was his sensei. Nothing had changed for him.

"Now Naruto, you know the plan." Taichi asked, looking at his nails, bored for some reasons.

"Yes, pick a code-name, act like dead. Go it." Naruto replied, equally bored, looking at his kunais.

"And…" Taichi trailed off, getting his attention off his nails, focusing on the young boy.

"Don't use sensei's last-name in my code-name for my safety." Naruto answered, putting his kunai back in its hostel.

"Okay then, ready to go?" The redhead asked again, placing his hand on his student's shoulder.

"I am coming back Konoha!"

* * *

 _ **And cut.**_

 _ **I know, I left some things in air there but they will be reviled in later chapters. The next chapter is ready so you won't wait long. Any questions and reviews are welcomed.**_

 _ **Until next time**_

 _ **Sayonara!**_

* * *

 _ **Edited: Date: 12/4/2016 Changed a few things and added missing details.**_


	3. Team 7

_**Under the shadow of lightning.**_

 _ **Yep the third chapter. This fic will be really really different from canon and you will see what I mean. Some questions can find their answer here in this chapter. Well what else can I say? Thanks to those that readed my story and had the time to leave a review. Oh and thank you to WindBear.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, 'cause if I did I would have made Naruto's clothes in canon more cooler.**_

"People talking" **  
** **"Demon Talking/Jutsu"** _ **  
**"Thinking" **  
** **"Flashback"**_

 _ **Chapter 3: Team 7**_

* * *

"I am Namikaze Kurama."

Everybody in the class was shocked. Namikaze as the Yondaime Hokage. Well at least the boys thought about that.

" _Strange name, but cutie."_ thought EVERY single girl in class. The boy known as Kurama started to walk toward the other students and sat in a place near the window looking at the sky.

" _Hey furball."_ he thought." _Furball wake up."_

" **What do you want flesh bag?** asked a demonic voice in his head.

" _Oi, Kurama you know my name."_ he thought annoyed.

" **Yeah, but I can't call you or I will mistake you for myself."** the demonic voice said and after getting no respond added.- **"What? You just said your name is Namikaze Kurama."**

" _Well sensei told me to use a name so that's what I chose, even though I would have liked to use sensei's lastname."_

" **He told you to use his name if you wanted, but not his lastname for some dangerous reasons."**

" _Well then bye Kurama."_  
 **"Goodnight Naruto."** said the real Kurama.

" _Goodnight?"_ asked himself, the redhead. So the redhead that named himself Namikaze Kurama, was actually Uzumaki Naruto, the Kyuubi Jinchuuriki, belived to be dead 6 years ago.

"Listen up."said Iruka."Tomorrow, is the Genin Test so be ready."

"Hai Sensei."

* * *

 _ **(The next day, Genin Exam)**_

Naruto arrived in class via shunshin and sat in his sit by the window. Suddenly a yellow and pink blur appeared at the door, and two girls, known as Haruno Sakura and Yamanaka Ino, shoved each other. "Sasuke-kun is mine, forehead." the blonde haired one, Ino shouted.

"I came here first, Ino-pig." The pink haired one, Sakura yelled back.

"In your dreams."

Naruto sweatdroped. Seriously? Fangirls? He just hoped he didn't have any of them in his team.

" _Hey Kurama you there?"_ he asked his tenant.

" **Are you in touble?"** asked Kurama, in a sleepy voice.

" _No"_ he replied. **"Then leave me in my beauty sleep."**

" _Okay… hey wait, since when do you do beauty sleep?"_

" **Since now."**

At that time Iruka had just arrived. "Sit down Squirts! The exam will begin soon. You will be tested on your knowledge, shurikenjutsu and taijutsu, then in the academy three."

"Hai sensei."

"Now let's begin." after saying that Iruka gave everyone the papers for the writing test. Naruto sweatdroped at the fist questions. _"Seriosly. What is chakra?; List the first elements.; Which clans were the founders of Konohagakure? etc.. That's what they teach at the academy. I am happy I skipped."_

Next the shurikenjutsu. Well not much happened. Just hit Iruka's clones, no big deal. Since you just needed the minimum to pass Naruto didn't show off like a certain raven haired boy. Then at the taijutsu test. Naruto got paired with Sasuke by luck. Actually, by the alphabet order, it wouldn't be possible, but some students gave up, surprisingly.

"Uchiha Sasuke VS. Namikaze Kurama. Hajime!"

"Go My Sasuke-kun." The fangirls called, synchronized.

"Hn!" Was their oh-so-loved reply.

Sasuke got in his interceptor fist stance, while Naruto just stood there. Sasuke tried to kick Naruto but letting his guard down, received the mos beautiful gift, a fist surrounded with lightning. He as knocked out. The girls of course "He cheated!"

After that were the academy 3. That made Naruto sweat-drop even more. Seriously? **Kawarimi, Henge, Bunshin Jutsu**. The academy had some serious problems. After Iruka gave another speech on how proud he was, and what life as a shinobi is like, he let the new-made Genins leave. The academy had just finished, the only thing left was meeting their Jonnin-sensei and going to missions, which they will find out in a painfull way, isn't that much fun.

* * *

 _ **(Next day, team assignment)**_

All the New made Genins were in class, their Hitai-ate shining under the sun.

"Now team assignments begin." Iruka said. Naruto didn't pay it that much attention, until his team was called. "Team 7 will be a special attacking squad made of: Uchiha Sasuke, Namikaze Kurama, and Sakura Haruno…"

"Love conquers all." yelled Sakura.

"Your Jonin sensei is Hatake Kakashi." finished Irika.

" _No, forehead got my Sasuke-kun and the Namikaze cutie."_ a certain someone thought in horror.

* * *

 _ **(3 hours later)**_

Every Jonin sensei got their fresh Genins and left, except for Team 7. The boys were looking at the sky while Sakura was ready to yell. After waiting 3 painful hours, the door finally opened to reveal a silver haired man, with a mask and his headband over his left eye. He was wearing the usual leaf jonin attire. This was Hatake Kakashi, the copy-nin, and now Jonin sensei of team 7.

"YOU ARE LATE." Yelled Skaura when she saw the Jonin. Kakashi looked at them. "My first thought for you… idiots."he said. Sakura wanted to yell again but Kurama stoped her. "I still need my ears pinky"

"Meet me at the roof in 5 minutes."Kakashi said before shunshining at the roof. The redhead did the same, while Sasuke and Sakura took the stairs.

* * *

 _ **(At the roof)**_

Naruto and Kakashi waited in silence their two teammates\students. When they arrived Kakashi said. "Now that's introduce ourselves. My Name is Kakashi Hatake, I like and dislike things, my hobby… I don't feel like telling it,and my dream… you don't need to know. Redhead you next."

"My name is Namikaze Kurama. I like a few things and dislike a lot of other things, my hobbies are training and other things you don't need to know, and my dream… something you don't need to know either."

" **Nice introduction kit."** Kurama said and Naruto mentally nodded.

"Next Broody."

"My name is Uchiha Sasuke. I like nothing, and dislike everything. My dream… no ambition is to kill a certain man and restore my clan." Sasuke answered, looking with hatred at no one in particular.

"Pinky."

"My name is Haruno Sakura, I like …(insert perverted giggle), I dislike Ino-pig, my hobby is… (insert another perverted giggle), and my dream is… (insert loud perverted giggle)"

"Okay meet me at training groung 7 tomorrow at 5 am for the test."

"What test sensei? We pasted in the genin exam." said Sakura.

" _You call that a Exam?"_ Thought both Naruto and Kakashi. Afer Kakashi left Sakura asked both boys "Hey guys Team 8&10 will go for BQ to celebrate. Are you coming?"

"I need to train."was Sasuke's answer.

" _Consider this a team meeting._ "thought Naruto before going after Sakura to the place where they were supposed to meet, and than at the BQ store.

* * *

 _ **(Training ground 7, Tomorrow)**_

Sasuke and Sakura where standing atop a rock waiting for Naruto and Kakashi. They showed up a little late so…

"YOU ARE LATE"

"Sorry but I was lost in the road of life and it took a little to return." said both Naruto and Kakashi. Kakashi then pulled of NOWHERE out a clock.

"Ok it's sat to noon," then he pulled two bells from his pouch. "Here are two bells. Your task is to get one of this bells before noon. Those who don't get a bell won't eat luch…. Other than that I will eat mine in front of you."

" _You are so evil."thought Naruto._

" **You call that evil?"** Kurama raised an eyebrow. **"Don't make me come out."**

"You only need one bell, and since there are only two, one of you will be tied and after not eating lunch will be sent at the academy, again. **"**

After explaining the rules Kakashi disappeared into the trees while the genins scattered, each in their own place. Sakura under some bushes and Kurama was … behind Sakura. He touched her shoulder and shunshined near Sasuke, where he covered Sakura's mouth not letting her scream. After Sasuke noticed Kurama and ignored him, Kurama said in his cold voice.

"We are fighting a Jonin here, and from what I know this test's meaning is teamwork, so we can work together if we want to pass…"

"But there are only two bells." cut in Sakura. "Aha, you want to send Sasuke-kun in the academy so you can have me in your team, because you are afraid of him and the fact that I am his."

"Hardly." said Kurama in a annoyed voice. "If we don't work together we all fail."

"Fine I will work with you this time, just to shut you up. It's not like an Uchiha needs some looser's help."

" _I'm gone rip his arms, legs and…"_ thought Kurama before being cut by the Kyuubi. **"Stop thinking and do it."** said the kyuubi inside his head. Meanwhile Kakashi was listening to their conversation while reading his orange book. " _You sure know how to control your emotions, let's see what you can do._ "

* * *

 _ **Forbidden art: Flashback no jutsu(After the first day of the academy)**_

 _ **The day in the acdemy passed, and Naruto decided to pay a visit to an old man he hadn't seen in years.**_

 _ **(Hokage Office)**_

 _ **The Sandaime was standing there, in his office, with a silver haired jonin, with Hatake Kakashi.**_

 _ **Forbidden art: Flashback in the flashback no jutsu**_

 _ **The old hokage was standing in his office in deep thought. Suddenly he heard a voice. "Yo old man, missed me." Hiruzen's eyes widened. A red haired man was standing before him, but in seconds he disappeared. "Neko"-Hiruzen called. An anbu with purple hair and a cat mask appeared.**_

" _ **Hai Hogake-sama" the anbu waited for the orders patiently.**_

 _ **"Call Kakashi immediately."**_

 _ **The anbu disappeared again to find the one called Kakashi.**_

 _ **Forbidden art: Flashback in the flashback end no jutsu**_

 _ **In that minute, the door was opened with no warning or knock. The redhead entered like if the office was his own. The Hokage and the jonin were looking at him, and that made him uncomfortable.**_

" _ **Yo, old man how long has it been?"the redhead asked with a smile. The hokage than had a look of realization. Blue eyes, whisker marks, but not red hair, and that smile…**_

" _ **N-Naruto!" the old man managed to say. "One and only" Naruto replied.  
"You are back…"-Hiruzen shouted. But to his surprise behind the redhead appeared the blood red eyes' owner. The jonin's, Kakashi's only visible eye widened. "You… you…"he started but couldn't say anything else.**_

" _ **Yo Kakashi, long time eh?"the red headed man asked.**_

" _ **So you did bring Naruto back." said the Hokage. "But why are you here?"**_

" _ **Well I Kamiya Taichi, sensei of Uzumaki Naruto, former teammate of Hatake Kakashi, former student of Namikaze Minato, have some information for you."**_

" _ **Like always" finally said Kakashi, with a roll of his eyes.**_

" _ **Whose talking."-said the redhead Taichi. Those were their habbits, one being three hours late, and the other introduces like THAT.**_

" _ **Something is missing here…"trailed of Naruto. "What" asked the redhead man. "Ah, you forgot to say your nickname and abilities."answered Naruto. "Oh, well next time."**_

" _ **For what about?" asked the Hokage in all business mode.**_

" _ **Me and Ero-Jiraiya-Sennin-Sama, confirmed that the Jinchuuriki's are in trouble."**_

 _ **"From Who?"**_

" _ **An organization that goes by the name of Akatsuki. They are after the bijuu and for what reasons we are not sure, but it's clear not to get all nine together."**_

 _ **"Other than that?"**_

" _ **Yes"answered Taichi and then turned to Kakashi.**_

 _ **"You do remember those hunters that were after your sharingan and my lightning affinity."**_

" _ **I do" answered Kakashi before he realized something. His eye widened again as he asked. "They are after the Jinchuurikis now?"**_

" _ **They are power hunters so of course they are after them. There was a prophecy in a scroll me and Naruto found."**_

 _ **"What did the prophecy say."  
"I don't know, it can only be read by the Jinchuurikis of the Ichibi, Niibi, Sanbi, Hachibi, And The Kyuubi. We read the Kyuubi writing part, but we need the other jinchuurikis for the other parts."**_

" _ **What do you mean?"**_

" _ **There is a kind of writing, "answered Naruto. "That can only be read by the bijuus. It is made out of 10 parts. The tenth part ca be read by all the bijuus while the other nine, one for each, the first part for the Ichibi, the second of the Niibi..."**_

" _ **We readed the prophecy in the 10**_ _ **th**_ _ **part but a piece of the scroll was missing." continued Taichi. "It said :**_ _The Ichibi will find the harmony with his sand, the Niibi won't be burnt in her own flames, the Sanbi will control the water that floods, the Hachibi will…_ _ **piece missing. It also said something about strange elements, and a kekkei genkai for the Kyuubi jinchuriki, at the kyuubi part."**_

" _ **But if only the Bijuus can read it how did you...?"**_

" _ **Well, the furball isn't as bad as he may look"answered Naruto.**_

 _ **"What is the kekkei genkai?"asked the old hokage, corius of what kekkei genkai Naruto might get.**_

 _ **"It says something about shadows, like the Nara clan, but different and stronger. it said something like:** When you lose your body, your shadows will cover you, but when you lose your hope, your shadows will swallow you. something creepy like that." **answered Taichi in a thinking pose.**_

" _ **Okay now, I am going to search for the other four while you handle Naruto." Tai exclaimed, and his eyes narrowed. 'More like, I need to convince the other four's villages to let them come with us.'**_

 _ **"It's fine by me, but what have you taught him until now?" asked Kakashi.**_

" _ **Chakra control, elemental shape manipulation, shuriken and kunai throwing, mental training, some history, kenjutsu, my taijutsu style, some c-rank jutsus for each element except lightning. I am leaving that to you Kakashi."**_

" _ **But why didn't you teach him lightning jutsus? You have the best control over it. Enough to make Kumo-nins look like babies."**_

" _ **Well I know you would like to teach him and also there is something strange about his lightning, something different. Besides I have to keep an eye at the other jinchuurikis and if I taught him everything what would you do? Oh and how was your day Naruto?"**_

" _ **Well I used a code-name, the class was boring, the fangirls got in my nerves and other stuffs like that."**_

" _ **Good, now you can leave, but before you go Naruto, what codename did you use?" asked the Old Hokage.**_

" _ **Namikaze Kurama, Hokage-sama."he answered in his Kurama-cold voice. Kakashi and the fire shadow looked at Taichi with a face that said "What the hell!"**_

" _ **Well the kid knows how to keep his emotions in the bottle."said Taichi said in a rap voice. The fire shadow and the copy-nin sweat-dropped at his speech.**_

 _ **Forbidden art: Flash Back end no jutsu**_

* * *

"So you got the plan?" asked Kurama. After getting a nod from his teammates they scattered. Sakura threw some kunais and shurikens at Kakashi making him jump from the tree he was standing. He landed at a clearing and before he could attack Sakura and put her under a Genjutsu, another kunai was thrown at him, but this time from Kurama. Kakashi threw a kunai of his own to block the incoming one.

"So Kurama, ready for Lesson 1?"Kakashi asked and got a simple answer. "Taijutsu." Kurama rushed at Kakashi at full speed aiming a punch in Kakashi's face. The copy-nin caught his fist and felt slightly shocked for some seconds. Than Kurama raised his leg, lightning blazing. Kakashi dodged this time and punched him in the stomach. Kurama was send flying some meters back. After he cought his breath, he glared at Kakashi.

"Forgot you know the Raiken (Lightning Fist). Well I am not in the mood to face some lightning punches and kicks so Lesson 2: Ninjutsu" said Kakashi as he started making the hand seals needed for a fire jutsu. Stoping at the tiger seal he said "Let's see how you handle this. **Katon:** **Gokakyu No Jutsu(Fire style: Great Fireball Jutsu).** "

The redhead made some seals of his own and shouted " **Doton** : **Doryuheki no Jutsu(Mud Wall).** " Slaming his hands in the ground, a mud wall started raising blocking the incoming fireball. After the fireball was shut down, the copy-nin felt something grap his ankles.

" **Doton:Mohuragakure no Jutsu(Hiding like a mole jutsu)."** He heard the redhead say.

" _Damn you Taichi, you said some C-rank jutsus for each element. For who am I talking about. If he sais "some" he means all that exist and some B, A-ranks. It's not like he ever gives the full report. I mean he never gave sensei the full report when we got back from missions. Yet, he introduces like THAT._ " thought Kakashi before seeing his redhead student in front of him firing a **Gokakyu** at him. It seemed that a clone was holding him in place. He then heard a " **Futon: Daitoppa(Great Breakthrough)"**. The fireball got bigger and hotter.

" _Got to get out_ " thought Kakashi. He quickly performed a **Kawarimi** with a log and got away from the jutsu's range. "Great Work. Now Lesson 3: Genjutsu." Kakashi said before casting a genjutsu to his student. The redhead quikly released himself from the genjutsu and said "I can dispel Genjutsus, but suck a casting them."then added in a cold voice. "We Win."

Kakashi's eye widened before looking at his belt… the bells were no more. Then he saw in his left a smirking Sasuke with the bells in his hand.

"Teamwork. I distrack, he gets the bells." said the whisker-boy surprising Kakashi. "When?"he asked. "Before starting lesson 3. You were so focused on me that you forgot about these two." answered Kurama in the emotionless voice.

"Than you all pass. Meet me here tomorrow at 8 am for our training and first mission." Sasuke started leaving while Sakura just followed her crush. After they left the redhead turned to Kakashi.

"You are trained by Taichi so what do you think about the team?"asked Kakashi.

"Well Pinky is the worst fangirl with no talent to be a kunoichi I have ever seen. The Uchiha needs to be beaten both mentally and phisicaly to understand that the Uchiha's aren't alwas the best, and you sensei are as awesome as Taichi-sensei decribes you."

"?"

"Well, he says that you are the best teammate, and his only true best friend."  
 _"I am not that good Naruto."thought Kakashi. "I have failed everyone."_

"He also told me how you became a team and friends, how he got his nickname in that mission…" Naruto trailed of.

"Good times."

"Hey Kakashi-sensei, I would like to hear your story from you too."

"Okay." Kakashi sighed. It was one of those memories that made him smile.

* * *

 _ **Forbidden art: FlashBack no jutsu(Several days before Minato became Hokage)**_

 _ **In the hokage office were standing the old hokage and two Anbu with the masks of a dog and a dragon. Behind the dog mask could be seen the silver hair of the anbu, and the red hair of the dragon masked anbu.**_

" _ **Inu, Ryu! You can remove your masks."**_

" _ **Hai Sandaime-sama." the anbu shouted before removing their masks.**_

" _ **Hatake Kakashi and Kamiya Taichi from now on you will be part of team Minato, with Namikaze Minato as your team-lider and sensei. You will be sent on missions like every other teams" the hokage said and added mentally. "And you will understand why I chose you in time."**_

 ** _Kakashi looked over at Ryuu, or Taichi. He had never seen this Anbu before, but he could tell he was new. From his body and face, he looked young, about early teens, almost like a kid._**

" _ **But Sandaime-sama, why did you place both of us in a team, when we might be needed as Anbu more?"**_

" _ **You will find out in time, Kakashi, you will. Now dismissed."**_

" _ **Hai."**_

 _ **Forbidden art: Flash Back end no jutsu**_

* * *

"So this is how we became a team. After the death of my teammates I became an Anbu," said Kakashi with a sad voice in the last part. "But then Sandaime-sama placed me on my old team, with Taichi as my teammate and Minato-sensei, again, as our sensei."

"Taichi-sensei never told me the reason. What reason was jiji talking about?"

"You will find out in time."

"You two are not as different as you think. What about _that_ mission?"

"Well, we were on a mission to kill some nuke-nins and…"

* * *

 _ **Muhahahah, cliffhanger or something like that, thanks for reading and I hope you liked this chapter , and that little fight. Well I am working on the next chapter and I titled it "Our story, your training". Oh and I am letting you readers creat a bloodline for Naruto. He will be called Kurama around those that don't know about his identity.**_

 _ **Until next time  
Ja ne**_

* * *

 _ **Edited: Date: 12/4/2016 Edited a few typos, plot holes (maybe). If you are new then welcome, if you're old, then I advice you reread from chappie two, ;cause of the changes. If you have, good work.**_


	4. Our Story, Your Training

_**Under the Shadow of Lightning.**_

 ** _Sorry for late updates. I advice rereading chappie two and three 'cause of the changes._**

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, 'cause if I did this would be canon.**_

 _ **Chapter 4: Our Story, Your Training.**_

* * *

 ** _Forbidden_** _ **Art: Flashback no Jutsu**_

 ** _The plan was simple. Minato would go attack the back of the camp, while the two younger nins would attack the front. It was night, so most of the enemies were asleep._**

 ** _Taichi and Kakashi jumped from their hiding spots and landed soundlessly on the ground. They nodded at each other and entered the camp._**

 ** _However, they weren't expecting a barrage of shurikens sent their way. There was no sound to it too. The two dodged, and Kakashi saw a fireball coming next. Quickly performing a Water Jutsu, the fire was put down. Yet, the two saw the ninjas coming out of the camp, and Kakashi readied his Chidori._**

 ** _"Crimson Lightning Art: Lightning Blade!" The silver haired man heard the young boy's voice._**

 _"Name's Taichi Kamiya, user of the Lightning Art, last of my clan, your new teammate and Minato-sensei's student. Nice to meet ya!" **Kakashi remembered.**_

 _ **He knew of his lightning affinity, but never had he seen CRIMSON Lightning.**_

 _ **As the name said it, around Tai's arm started to get formed a lightning blade, until it became a sword to be held. The boy swinged it around and slashed at his enemies, no emotion showing in his eyes. Actually, he had a smirk on his face, enjoying the killing.**_

 _ **The number of the man lowered down, and the two were able to enter the camp.**_

 _ **"Halt!" Kakashi called to Taichi, as a giant boulder fell from above.**_

 ** _"We are the hunter clan." a voice echoed through the area. "If you're here, then you must posses some great ability. No easy-peasy can pass our guards."_**

 ** _"Crimson Lightning Art: Lighting Storm!" the boy called, and a storm shot out of his body, the crimson lightning lighting the area and burning what it touched._**

 ** _"Come out cowards!"_**

 ** _"Crimson lightning." the voice mussed. "I want it! I am taking it!" it proclaimed happily._**

 ** _A shadow fell from the sky and Taichi's eyes widened._**

* * *

 ** _Cough Cough_**

 ** _"Calm down!" Kakashi called, trying to calm down the bleeding boy. He had taken a palm to the chest and now was bleeding. 'Sensei were are you?'_**

 ** _"Come out and Play!" the shadow figure called._**

 ** _The two were hiding and something told Kakashi to NOT get out!_**

 ** _"There you are!" the shadow figure screamed, and their hideout was burst into the air. Kakashi run away, Taichi regaining his senses, and the two made their away to a safe spot._**

 ** _"Hidden Shadow Art: Immortal Shadow Clone Jutsu!" the man called, making the Shadow Clone Jutsu hand-sign, and in the next second, hundreds of shadow clones surrounded the duo. Kakashi raised his head-band, reveling his Sharingan._**

 ** _"Sharr~ingan!" the enemy said in a sing song voice. "I want that too."_**

 ** _"Hey Taichi!" Kakashi called. With his Sharingan, he was able to read the Jutsus core and weaknesses. "No matter how much we strike the clones, they will regenerate, however an attack to the main body will make them dispel."_**

 ** _'What's he talking about "I want that too"?' the copy-nin asked. "It's like he wants to TAKE our abilities from us." Kakashi thought, eyeing the figure with narrowed eyes._**

 ** _"Who are you!?" Kakashi screamed._**

 ** _"I am the powerr~ Hun~ter." the sing-song came back. "I steal powers. That's what I do~!" a howl followed._**

 ** _"Hidden Shadow Art: Shadow Hunt!" the name was called, and hundreds of shadow wolves joined the clones. "Attack!"_**

 ** _"Forbidden Crimson Lightning Art:..." the boy to the copy-nin's side called out. The Hatake himself readied his strongest fire technique. "Lighting Dragon's Dance!"_**

 ** _The Wolfs were hunted by Dragons._**

 ** _Crimson Red dragons emerged from the boy's body and they made their away to the dogs and clones. The fire ball from Kakashi passed through them, leaving trails of fire behind, inside their bodies. The dragons bit the wolves and the fire burned them down._**

 ** _"Crimson Lightning Art: Crimson Blade!" Kakashi could hear the anger in the boy's voice and it made him irritated. Tai went to slash at a shadow figure, but the sword passed through and sent back a kick to the gut. He went for another one, but the same thing followed._**

 ** _"Lighting Sto-..."_**

 ** _Using too much chakra is futile for the ninjas and the same has just happened._**

 ** _"Come on now!" the opponent said singing. "I want to see more."_**

 ** _"Chidori!" Kakashi called as he stabbed his technique through the figure's chest, but instead of blood or a poof of smoke, there were insects coming from his body._**

 ** _"Not the real me!" the voice seemed to come from all the insects. "When you find me! Tell me!"_**

 ** _"To your left..." Tai mumbled from the ground._**

 ** _"What?"_**

 ** _"To your... left..." he repeated. "Dragon to the left."_**

 ** _Kakashi looked at his left and saw one of the lightning dragons. He went closer to it, slowly._**

 ** _"Sharr~i~ngan is waitng for me!" the shadow appeared from nowhere and went for Kakashi's eye. The 'Kakashi' made a POOf of smoke and the opponent was shocked. The figure 'looked' back and 'Taichi' poof-ed into smoke too._**

 ** _"Crimson Chidori!_** ** _" Taichi called._**

 ** _"Attacking me from the shadows..." the figure called, slowly fading. "I will call you Shadow Lightning, then."_**

 ** _"But it's still no good."_**

* * *

 ** _(Present) (I know Kakashi didn't do much there, but if the two were to fight at the same time an unknown enemy, who would fight when they tire themselves?)_**

Kakashi was telling his story, but stopped to look down at the blo- , red-haired boy. He had fallen asleep somewhere in the story. He still couldn't believe how they were able to beat the enemy, but they did.

"Better send him home."

He remembered being told that Naruto would leave in Taichi's house from now on, so he brought him there.

* * *

Team 7 had been waiting for their Sensei for three hours now. Sakura was yelling from one place to the other, while the two boys were taking a nap.

"Hello Team!" Kakashi said appearing in a poof of smoke.

"YOU'RE LATE!"

"Sorry! There was this old woman needing my help."

"Anyway." the Jonnin said, getting their attention. "Today we train. Before you can start your first D-rank missions, I want to see you're abilities as individuals."

"Hai!"

"You first challenge will be..." he started. "Tree Walking!"

"Putting Chakra to your feet will help you climb up and down trees. This exercise helps on your reserves and Chakra controlling." Kakashi informed, pulling out his orange book. "I will leave you to figure it out."

 _'The, judging by their Chakra reserves, I will see which lessons are feet for them. Also, I need to keep Naruto save from all assassination attempts from the Power Hunters Tai was talking about. The Hokage said to make the team ready in one month, for at least C-rank missions.'_

The young ninjas had started their training, falling at the first step, but figuring out the second step in time.

"Hey Kurama! Why aren't you practicing?" Sakura asked. Kurama was staying in a thinking pose and upon hearing his teammate's voice he sighed. Starting at a slow run, he climbed up the tree and upon reaching the top, he jumped back, throwing a barrage of kunai's along the tree's length.

'Damn!' Sasuke cursed in his mind irritated, looking at the 'looser' making everything better than him.

'That'a a nice motivation.'

* * *

 _ **I know it is short and I am really sorry.**_

 _ **I hope this chapter isn't disappointing and please leave a review on your opinion. To return the favor I will read and review one of your stories.**_

 _ **Until next time**_

 _ **Sayonara!**_


	5. C turned B

_**Under the Shadow of Lightning.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, in any way or shape.**_

 ** _From now on, Jutsus are in English._**

 _ **Chapter 5:**_ _ **C turned B**_

* * *

How long had it been... one month! They had been doing D-rank missions for one whole month! They had been babysitting, taking care of dogs, washing bathrooms, and the worst...

Chasing Tora!

They were currently in the mission room. The Hokage, Iruka and another ninja were standing there, alongside the Daimyo's wife and the team of four. The woman was 'holding' Tora in a 'gentle' hug, but the cat escaped for the 100th time!

"No Tora! Don't go!" the woman yelled after the running cat, and than looked at the young ninjas at her side.

Sakura dropped at her knees, Sasuke and Naruto/Kurama were about to shunshin out of the room, but Kakashi stopped them. "Don't worry miss, we will bring it back for you." he said with an assuring smile.

"I told you we should have killed the cat!" Kurama yelled when they were out of earshot.

* * *

They were yet again before the Hokage in the mission room. The team had gone after the cat five times and it had always escaped!

Kurama even had some scars in his face from the cat's evil claws!

"Now, we have house cleaning, babysitting, watching over the academy for the weekend," the Hokage started reading from the D-ranked mission scroll. "And... Catching Tora again."

All three Gennins dropped to their knees. Morals aside, character be damned, this couldn't go up for any longer. "PLEASE! No more D-rank missions!" they pleaded, crying Anime tears.

The old Fire Shadow sighed. "Are they ready, Kakashi?" he asked their sensei.

The silver haired ninja nodded. "They are more than ready Hokage-sama." he said. "My team is composed of quiet the talented ninjas." he added giving a thumbs up.

"Fine then, I have a C-ranked mission just for you." the old man smiled and motioned for the other ninja to open a door to their side. "Bring the client in." he ordered.

Inside stepped a middle-aged looking man, with grey hair and grey eyes. He smelled of alcohol and was wearing old clothes. "Are this brats the only ones you could send?" he said, as he pointed a finger at the three genins.

"You know, it isn't polite to point a finger at somebody." Kurama said, annoyed by the man's behavior. The man 'Hpf'-ed and continued to drink from a bottle in his hand.

"This is Shakkuri Arukoru," the Hokage started explaining, as team 7 listened. "He is a normal worker of a small village located in the borders of Hi no Kuni. Lately, their homes have been robbed by bandits and from the information they are just normal humans, and not ninjas. That's why this is just a normal C-ranked mission. From the information, the bandits have set up camp, a few miles way from the village and plan on attacking again tomorrow noon, that's why you are to immediately go to village."

"We can do that, Hokage-sama." Kurama bowed, as the four left by the door.

"Meet me by the gate in 30 minutes." came the faint voice of Kakashi Hatake.

The old man smiled. Naruto had decided to be more sociable with his teammates as it would also help in improving their team work. Now, the problem was, where did that Taichi boy hide his priceless novels?

* * *

 _ **/Thirty minutes Later, Village's Front Gate/**_

Naruto/Kurama looked around, passing his hand over his spiked blood-red hair. Kakashi would always ask him how he dyed his hair, as he could feel no Henge on them, and the color didn't go way when they were on the Hot Springs, but he would never tell him the method. 'You will learn in time.' he always told his teacher.

For the first time since their team was formed, their teacher was actually in time.`But Sakura had yet to come there.

 **"Maybe she is doing some beauty treatments for her first mission!** " the fox laughed in Kurama's head.

 _"Shut up!"_ the red-head hissed. _"She's here."_ he added when he finally saw the girl approaching.

But Kurama the boy sweat-dropped when he saw that Kurama the Fox's words were actually true, while the fox laughed and laughed, until the boy thought he might become deaf from the echoing sound.

* * *

 _ **/Later, Road to the small Village/**_

"So, tell me Shakkuri-san," Kakshi broke the silence that had taken over the five people. "Where do you exactly live, as I am sure I have never heard of your village."

"Our village was created not so long ago, and only a few families live there. I guess you never heard of it because no Major Village would care of a stable being build outside of the construction plan." Shakkuri answered nonchalantly, still sipping from his bottle of alcohol.

He had been drinking that along the entire road! And its smell wasn't pleasant at all!

"When did the bandit attack first start?" Kakashi pushed on, wanting to get some information out of the man.

"Around a weak ago." Shakkuri answered again, with the same tone of voice, making Kakashi even more suspicious. The Jonin looked back at his Gennins ans saw Kurama, who looked spaced out. he wonder, if a stone was to be in his way, would he trip?

 _"So, this man lives in a small village no one has ever heard about? If that was true, I and Tai-sensei should have passed through it during our training."_ Kurama thought, but stopped when he _almost_ fell, _tripping_ on a _stone_ that was in his path. _"He than says that the robbing started about a weak ago, and how on Earth does he know when the bandits will attack again?"_

 **"Dunno. Keep a careful eye on him. Always on guard, never lower it."**

"Well people, we will have to rest here as night is approaching." Kakashi said as he stopped walking. The Gennins did too, but their client did not. "Come on, we have only a little more to walk. We will arrive before the sun completely disappears." the grey haired man replied, as he continued to walk before them.

 _"And now, we are suddenly close to this village... I am sure it took us more time than these to pass the border by running and tree-jumping."_

* * *

 ** _/30 minutes later, Unknown Village/_**

"We have arrived!" Shakkuri proclaimed, as he entered two small gates made of wood. The four ninjas walked behind him, as the man made his way to a small house... no, a small tent. Looking around, the three genins saw more and more tents, making the village look more like e camp, while Kakashi had his eyes on the client.

 _"This sure does look like a trap..."_ the four of them thought, however made no move to show their concern. Shakkuri waved at them and motioned for them to enter the tent _. "Or maybe the bandits ruined their homes and they live in tents now.._."

"Come in, come in, don't be hesitant." Shakkuri said with a warm smile. The four entered, ears and eyes ready for any suspicious movement. Seeing nothing strange, they relaxed and smiled at a woman that was waiting for them inside. She was wearing an apron and from what they could tell, she was making diner ready. "Hello! You must be the ninjas Shakkuri hired." she greeted them, as she washed her hands to shake their own. "Nice to meet you!" she smiled. After that, she went on another part of a tent to continue her work.

"Please, forgive me, but this is all we have for now." the client apologized, confusing the ninjas. "Ahh... no there is nothing wrong..." Kakashi sweat-dropped, feeling nervous all of a sudden. He just had this feeling in his gut...

"But, you will have to sleep in the hard ground..."

"There is no problem in that! We are used to sleeping on the floor, right guys?" Kakashi asked his gennins, and the three nodded, remembering one day... when they had to babysit a monster!

"So, while we wait, I want you to try channeling your chakra into this papers." Kakashi instructed the young ninjas, as he pulled out three papers. They took the papers and concentrated.

Sasuke's paper was burned by fire and the ashes crumbled by lightning, while Kurama's was reaped in half and burned to a crisp by red lightning. However, Sakura's paper didn't move at all. This saddened her, but Kakashi was expecting this. The reason, he said, is because her affinity isn't an element.

A few minutes later the woman came back, with a few bowls and plates of food in her hands.

"Here you go!" she said, placing a bowl of rice for each of them. "You didn't have to go this far for us..." Kakashi spoke to the woman.

"No way." the woman countered. "You are going to help us. That's the least I can do to repay you for this."

Kurama raised his bowl to his nose and smelled it. For some reasons he was expecting it to be poisoned. Mentally heating himself, he tried to calm down. He couldn't carry this mission if he didn't believe in his client. Slowly opening the chopsticks and bringing the rice to his mouth, he chewed. It was good, that he could tell, but as he saw the rest of his team eat calmly, something still troubled him. Finishing his meal, he placed the bowl in the table. "Thank you for the meal, Miss!" he said as he made to get up, but fell again. Yawning he realized he was tired. Strange... he was used to walking and running for miles, yet he was tired.

The rest of his team finished as well and thanked their host for the meal, too. After this, the woman rose her hand to gather all the bowls in one hand. When she was reaching for his, Kurama finally noticed something.

There was blood on her sleeve.

He instinctively went for a kunai, as panic washed over him. However, he soon calmed down as he realized that maybe while cooking she could have slightly wounded herself and hadn't had time to wash her clothes.

Yet, that thought was intercepted by a barrage of kunais tearing up the tent.

The ninjas lowered their heads, while surprisingly no kunai was aimed at their client and the woman.

Getting up, the four ninjas looked around for any sing of their attacker, but saw no one. "Sakura, protect the client! Sasuke, Kurama come with me!" Kakashi ordered, and the three gennin obeyed.

" _Damn it!_ " Kurama cursed as he looked at the shivering Sakura trying to look calm in front of her charge. " _I knew this had the feeling of a trap!_ "

"Kakashi-sensei!" he called to the Jonin. "Weren't the bandits supposed to attack tomorrow moon?"

"I don't know what is going on here, but don't lower your guard, you hear!" Kakashi yelled back, as he pulled a kunai out. A glint of light shone and more kunais came their way. The genins were able to dodge most of them, but a few cut their skin.

"Where are they?" Sasuke asked, as he kept looking around, but found nothing. It was an opening in a field, so how on earth were they hiding?

Yet another barrage of kunais came.

"Come out, you cowards!" Kurama yelled, but no answer came. Dodging another set of kunais, he growled with anger.

"Ahh!" he heard Sakura scream, as a mysterious shadow snatched Shakkuri away from her. Sakura quickly made her way to run, as she couldn't fail on her first real job, but her legs wouldn't move. She was scared beyond her being. She wasn't prepared for this.

"There they are!" they heard a far too familiar voice call out. Turning their heads, they saw Shakkuri in the hands of a giant man. "They are the bandits!" he screamed, scared for his life. An excellent act in his mind.

Judging by the headband in his head, the man was a Kirigakure ninja. "What!?" the four Leaf ninjas yelled in shock, but before they could continue, four giant Dragons made of pure water came their way. The three males were able to dodge in the last second, but Sakura wasn't so lucky. She was frozen in place, and could not move. The water Dragon 'ate' her up and the hot temperature burned her skin, while the sheer force sent her slamming in the ground.

"Sakura!" her teamates yelled, worry clear in their voice. The kunoichi in returned spilled water from her mouth and slightly smiled, even though in pain. "I'm okay." she tried to say.

Kurama crossed his fingers, "Shadow Clone Jutsu!" he yelled as ten clones formed. "Scatter!" he ordered as the clones went in ten different directions, with the same goal, to find the attacker.

8 of the clones were destroyed by the kunais, and this shocked the Kiri ninja. Why were they attacking their allies? One of the remaining ninjas was destroyed by yet another dragon, but this one way smaller. "There!" Kurama yelled as he rushed at the clones previous location. The attacker hidden in the bushes near the location panicked and was about to move, but Kurama was already on top of him, a Lightning Enhanced fist ready to punch his face off.

But something stopped him, as if paralyzed.

 **"Isobu!?"** Kurama the fox yelled in shock. Under his Jinchuuriki was a young boy, same age as Naruto, with messy-gray hair and pink pupiless eyes. He wore a grey, sleeveless shirt with the Kirigakure forehead protector attached to the front, short-sleeved mesh armor over which he also was wearing a green poncho along with a turquoise sash around his waist, paired with a green apron over his pants. To complete his look, he was wearing a pair of brown boots.

On his hand was a staff-like pole weapon with uneven sized hooks with a green flower on the larger end. He used his weapon to get Kurama off of him.

"You... You!" Kurama yelled.

"What!" the Kiri gennin countered.

"You are a Jin... Jinchuuriki!" Kurama yelled in a low voice.

"What the...!? How did you-?" the ninja asked in the same low voice. Who was this guy.

"I can-" but the red haired boy was interrupted by a kunai flying close to his face.

"Yagura!" the other ninja, a Jonin, yelled. "Keep focus. Annihilate the enemy!"

"Hai! Water Release: Rising water Slicer" the young ninja, Yagura called, as he waved his staff and water rose from the ground, in the form of a slicer. Kurama was able to dodge the slicer, but it still cut deep in his arm. "Agh!" he yelled in pain. Gritting his teeth, he lightning enhanced his fists and went to punch Yagura. Yagura in turn, blocked one attack with his staff, and the other with his own hand, which was a mistake, as lightning coursed through his body.

"Agh!" he yelled in pain and was unable to dodge another punch to his head. Being send back, Yagura formed hand seals and spit a water dragon from his mouth. "Water Style: Water Dragon Jutsu!"

The other boy rolled on the ground, but Yagura smirked, as the dragon turned following its target. "What the-!?" Naruto asked in shock was he was unable to dodge this time. The water the dragon was made of was hot, but not as much as the fox's chakra burned him. "Shit!" he cursed, as the pain kept coming. The force crushed even the soil under him.

The Water disappeared, and he could feel the Kyuubi's Chakra start to heal him. Yagura's eyes widened when he saw the wounds starts to close. Using his shock, Kurama jumped at him, and the two rolled and rolled, until they suddenly collided with a tree.

"Get off me you bandit!" Yagura yelled, as the other was on top of him. "Bandit? What do you mean with bandit?" Kurama yelled back. "Aren't you the bandits!?"

"Of course not!" Yagura spit at him. "You are the ones that attacked the village! Not us!"

"What on Earth do you mean! We were hired by that mean to drive off the bandits! Not to be the bandits!"

"Stop lieing! The man hired Kiri ninjas, because the Leaf would not lend him help! But it seems the Leaf was behind the attacks too!"

"Shut up!" Kurama yelled as he slammed his head on Yagura's own. With their hands tied together, Yagura noticed something. _"This Chakra..."_

 **"Kurama?!** " Isobu said, showing the same shock as Kyuubi before.

"You... You are the Kyuubi's Jinchuuriki!" Yagure stated, as he threw the other boy way from him. "You are just like me!"

"Yes I am!" the red-head yelled again. They had been yelling too much lately. "And on my honor as a Jinchuuriki, I am telling you..."

"We are not the bandits!" he added as he rushed towards Yagura with a kunai at hand.

"But if you aren't..." Yagura started, as he blocked Kurama's attack with his staff. "Then, who are!?"

"I don't know!"

The two pushed each-other back, panting heavily. Then, they both widened their eye. "It's a trap!" Kurama stated.

"They hired two different teams of ninjas, from two different countries and made the two team attack each-other, which would lead to conflict between said villages!" Yagura finished for him.

"We must stop the others!" Kurama quickly turned around, at least the rolling wouldn't have sent them that far. Right?

* * *

 ** _/With the others/_**

Sakura was out, Sasuke was scared, Kakashi was fighting.

Sasuke had tried to pinpoint the location of the Kunai thrower, but it was no use. They kept coming from everywhere. It was impossible. They just suddenly appeared out of anywhere you didn't think could be possible. He was getting more and more tired as time passed and he couldn't dodge everything anymore. Two kunais were on his right arm, three on his left, four on his abdomen, and six on his leg, and they were hurting like hell.

Meanwhile, the Kiri Jonin had put the client down and had a clone protect him, while he himself went to attack Kakashi. Kunais at hand, he made to slash the copy-nin's head off, but the other ninja had his kunai ready to parry.

The Kiri Jonin made a set of hand seals and spit a dozen of water balls at Kakashi.

"It is a honor to meet you Kakashi of the Sharingan." the ninja said. Sasuke's eyes widened at this statement and he looked at Kakashi, seeing him raise his headband and reveal a red eye with two spinning tomoes. " _But... But I am the last Uchiha... How... Could he...?_ " the young Uchiha thought.

"Whoever you are, you better stop this fight or I wont have any choice but to kill you and I don't want any conflicts to start between the two villages." Kakashi said, as he relooked at the man's headband for any scratch that would mark him a rogue ninja, but found none.

"Hmpf! I don't know why you are attacking your allies, but no lies will get me to stop, thief!" the Kiri ninja yelled as he started doing some hand seals and concentrating a lot of chakra.

"What!?" Kakashi commented, shocked. "If that is your choice..." he added, going up a few very familiar seals. After no more than a second, a chirping sound came from Kakashi's hand, as lightning surrounded it. He kicked off towards his opponent. _"I don;t understand what this guy is saying. He calls me a thief, yet he himself attacked us, while we were trying to protect the client. Wait... he did shout 'There they are!' a while ago so... this could be a trap!"_ Lowering his lightning technique towards the man's face, Kakashi didn't expect a blur of red hair to pass and grab said hand.

"Sensei stop!" Kurama shouted, as Kakashi cancelled his jutsu to not further harm the Gennin.

"Sensei, it's a trap!" another Genin came in his sight, but this one wasn't under his team, but his opponent's. "It was set up by the client!" the boy added.

"Yagura! What is this nonsense?!" the Jonnin shouted as he stopped his hands from continuing the seals. "It is true!" Kurama came in. "We were also hired by the client to kill bandits that were attacking the village!"

"What!?"

"Hahaha. I didn't think you would find out this soon." a voice chuckled from somewhere. A barrage of Kunais came again. "Long time no see, Kakashi. You have grown up." it added and Kakashi finally recognized it. "You..." he whispered in slight panic.

"I wasn't able to take your Sharingan back then." the voice added. It belonged to a male, that was for sure.

"The power Hunter..." Kakashi added, in yet another whisper.

"Oh, you remember me!" the voice said in an all-so-cheery-voice.

Then, thanks to his uncovered Sharingan, Kakashi was able to quickly pull a Kunai and block the incoming one. A man made entirely of shadow was the owner of the projectile, and said man thrust yet another kunai at Kakashi's abdomen, but the Jonin jumped back.

"But today you are not my interest!" the hunter said again, as he vanished in thin air.

"Agh!" Kurama yelled in pain, as he received a bone crashing blow to his ribs. "Ahh!" he screamed, as the pain was incredible. Catching up blood, the boy looked up only to be met with a kick to the face. "You are!" the shadow sing-songed the melody. Kurama was send crashing at a tree, while the hunter ran after him.

 **"Help him!"** Isobu roared inside Yagura's head. " _I know!_ " Yagura replied as he swung his staff and kicked off after the hunter. Slamming the staff in his side, Yagura was able to send him rolling on the ground.

"Interesting!" the shadow mused as he stroked his shadow chin. "You are interesting too."

Another set of kunais were flying at them and Yagura readied his staff. The kunais passed the shadows and the three-tails' Jinchuriki moved his staff in a circle motion but one kunai passed and hit his shoulder. "Ahg!" he shouted in pain and surprise. "Maybe, I will get you too, but first..." the hunter started, with a shadowy smile in his shadow-face. As if the wind was carrying him, the shadow started to disappear. "But, let's play first!"

More kunais were sent flying, but this time the sender was lookable. It was yet another shadow-shaped man. Making two simple seals, the man shouted: "Cursed Shadow Art: Shadow Copies Jutsu!" Then, three man appeared, similar looking to the original one. The clones then nodded at a silent order and each rushed at a different direction. One was directed at Sasuke and Sakura, the other at Kurama and Yagura, while the last at the Kiri Jonin. "My full strength should fight you!" the original shadow said, as he focused on Kakashi.

" _Shit!_ " Sasuke cursed as a shadow clone came at him. He was wounded and Sakura was out. No, he couldn't give up. Not without killing _him_ first! Pulling out one of the kunais that was stabbing him in pain, Sasuke gritted his teeth and focused his chakra. Throwing the kunai, he expected the copy to dodge, but the kunai passed _through_ him. "What!?"

"Useless!" the copy said, as his shadow arm morphed into a blade. Thrusting it forwards, the man smirked when Sasuke ducked under it. Confused, Sasuke didn't expect the sword to change its course and go down on him, stabbing his left shoulder. Getting another kunai, he enhanced it with chakra and was surprised to see it stabbed in the shadow's body. However, when he cut the chakra flow, the kunai fell to the ground.

"Hahaha. Nice try!" the shadow man commented, and raised his sword again. But, he couldn't lower it, as he felt a presence behind him. Jumping up, he let Sasuke see the incoming Water Dragon. Closing his eyes and waiting for the impact, Sasuke was shocked when it never came. Opening them up again, he saw Yagura with his middle and index fingers pointed up, while the rest of the fingers were closed. The Kiri Genin was sweating.

"Hey! Don't think I need your help!" Sasuke yelled, as his pride was hurt.

"It wasn't intended to help you!" Yagura replied. "It just came your way and I redirected it so it would slam in your face, teme!"

 _"Wait... Kunais pass through them... while my Chakra enhanced kunai didn't... and the shadow dodged the Water Style Jutsu... does that mean..."_ Sasuke slowly started to realize what was going on.

"Only Chakra based attacks work on them!" he yelled as he started going through a set of familiar seals. _"I still have Chakra for a few shots!"_

Meanwhile, Kurama was holding himself against the pain, while the fox's chakra had kicked in in the healing process. Yagura was before him, and for some reason taking every attack aimed at him.

"Hey! Only because of this, it doesn't mean we are allies!" Yagura called as he saw Kurama focus again. _"Or friends._ " he added mentally.

"Of course!" Kurama replied. He rose to his feet and came to the other male's side. "So, what have you figured out until now?"

"Only Chakra Bazed attack work on them."

"Okay then." Kurama said as he concentrated Chakra in his entire body. "That shouldn't be a problem for a Jinchuuriki!"

"Right!"

"Crimson Lightning Style:" Kurama started, shocking the shadow man and Kakashi. "Lightning Storm!" he finished the name, as all his concentrated Chakra exploded all around his body, in the form of lightning.

 _"After this Kurama... Fuel me up!"_

"Water Style: Water Dragon Jutsu!" Yagura was to not be left behind. The water Dragon came out of his mouth and directly at the Hunter. Said man jumped in the air and dodged, but Kurama came at him with a roundhouse kick. Sensing the Lightning Chakra, the man made to dodge, but yet another kick collided with his ribs. Flying back, the hunter panicked when the water dragon opened its jaw to eat him. " _Redirection?_ " he thought.

Yet again, Kurama was under him and send two open palms at his chest. The lightning then disappeared and Kurama dropped to the ground and panted. _"I need to train more!"_ he told himself as he could feel the fox's chakra slowly feeding him.

" **Fist-bump him.** " the fox ordered.

 _"Who?_ "

 **"Yagura of Isobu."**

 _"Why?"_

 **"Do it!"**

Kurama slowly made his way to Yagura, and raised his fist. "Fist-bump me." he requested. Yagura looked at him confused, but later slowly raised his own fist to meet the red-head's.

Then, slowly his eyes widened, and later he nodded as the voice of the nine-tailed fox explained his plan, in their temporary shared mind space.

"Hai!" Yagura yelled, as the two boys took their respective places. Yagura formed the needed seals for the Water Dragon Jutsu, the one he had used all the time. A Jutsu that seemed to never tire him, that because of Isobu.

"Water Style: Water Dragon..." he started, inhaling deeply, and focusing 99% of his Chakra on this one attack. It was their only hope, as the hunter copy looked undamaged by their last attack. "JUTSU!" he finished the name, exhaling a large amount of water from his mouth.

Kyubi's Jinchuriki focused on said fox's chakra. All the amount he could gather from him, he would take it all. One hand seal was needed, for a wild ball of unstable Lightning to form in his hand.

Kakashi was ready to use Chidori on the shadow, but stopped when he felt the demon's chakra. _"Did the seal break? No... It's something else. I know Naruto is 'friendly' with the fox, but this..."_

"Crimson Lightning Art:" Kurama started, but winced at his burning arm. "Thousand Lightnings!" he yelled, and at the same moment the contact between Yagura's mouth and the water Jutsu's was broken, he slammed his own Jutsu at the leaving water.

 _"A Collaboration?"_ Kakashi thought in shock.

Kurama dropped to his knees, as his entire arm was burned. Sasuke was shocked at the show of power. How behind was he. The Collaboration Jutsu flew to his first target, but the speed of Lightning enabled him to dodge, sending him into oblivion or wherever they came from. Yagura then moved his index and middle fingers, redirecting the dragon towards Sasuke's opponent. Annihilation waited him. The last target was his sensei's and the copy nin's.

Both met the same fate, but the dragon wasn't stopped even when his targets died.

It went flying up, the only command Yagura could give, before he too passed out.

* * *

 ** _/1 weak later, Konohagakure/_**

One weak had passed since the C turned B mission had happened. The Gennins were still recovering in the hospital, while Kakashi had explained the situation. The Hokage was shocked when he heard the report, but glad at the same time.

 _"A Collaboration Jutsu, huh?_ " he had thought.

Kakashi still remembered the old man's words.

"Do you think they are ready for the Chunnin Exam?"

* * *

 ** _The end of Chapter 5_**

 ** _Oh, this sure took a while, but it was fun to write as it was non-canon. I had planned and waited to write this since before starting the story, so I am really happy I did it._**

 ** _So, if you have time, please leave a review on your opinion about this chapter._**

 ** _Until Next time_**

 ** _Sayonara!_**

 ** _P.S: I will be working with USL (Under the Shadow of Lightning) for the moment, as I have finally found my notebook where I had all my no tes and plans for this story._**


	6. Chunnin Exam

_**Under The Shadow of Lightning**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, in any shape or way**_

 ** _Also, when not in contact with his teammates, Naruto is Naruto._**

 _ **Chapter 6:**_ _ **Chunnin Exam**_

* * *

 _ **/Kakashi, Hidden Leaf Village/**_

 _"I have yet to find out his secret!" K_ akashi screamed in his head, as he walked down the path to the hospital to check out on his Genins, while of course, reading his beloved orange book _._ Sakura was in a better shape than the other two, only with a broken rib, but Sasuke had many deep cuts on his body that needed time to heal. Naruto also had four broken ribs and 2 fractured ones, but Kyuubi's Chakra was healing him slowly, since he had already burned his coils the last time he used the fox's chakra. " _If I can figure out his secrete, I can perhaps convince him to dy his hair silver and change his hair-style, so he can look like me._ "

" _Then, I can beat Guy in a Cuteness Contest!_ "

" _Yes! Sasuke will sure pass the contest with Neji and Sakura is considered the prettiest girl in the academy. And of course, Naruto would pass the contest if Lee is his challenger!_ "

This were the thought passing through Kakashi's head, as he giggled while reading the book at the same time. "I win!" he screamed, but quickly regretted it, as many eyes were now on him.

* * *

 _ **/Konoha Hospital, Naruto's room/**_

Naruto lay in his bed, still asleep. His headband was removed, and a wet cloth had taken its place. Stiring lightly, the boy woke up. His vision was blurry and all he could see was a white void.

Yep, he was in a hospital room.

Blinking to clear his vision, the Jinchuuriki slightly rose from the bed and looked around. He wasn't expecting to see much, expect the open window and a few flowers, but he instead saw a mirror and a small box at his side, too.

Picking the mirror he looked at himself. His eyes widened when he saw his hair back to their golden color.

 _"What?! Did they see!?"_ Naruto thought in panic.

 **"No they didn't.** " came an unexpected answer from his tenant. **"Goodmorning, kit. Congrats, you have been sleeping for a week."**

 _"Kurama..."_

Naruto picked the box next to him and opened it. He was surprised to see an orange jumpsuit inside. Next to it, inside the box was a small card.

" _6 Years ago you told me orange was your favorite color. A gift for passing the B-rank mission._

 _-by Hiruzen Sarutobi_ "

Naruto then noticed his burned arm, the one he was holding Thousand Lightning into. The stress of using Kurama's chakra and his Crimson Lightning must have caused him quiet the wound. No wonder it was entirely bandaged.

He then heard a knock in the door. Kakashi opened it and entered inside, followed by Sakura and Sasuke. Naruto panicked again, but calmed down when he saw his reflection on the mirror. His hair was red again.

"Hey Kurama! You are awake." Kakashi waved at him, as did the other two genins. Sasuke looked bad with those bandages he was warped in, while Sakura looked like she had had better days. _"But what if he can't paint them silver? Then, I will not have a copy of myself like Guy does! But I would still win in cuteness contest... I win! I win!"_ Kakashi continued his trail of thoughts, as the gennins looked at him strangely.

* * *

 ** _/1 Hour later/_**

Naruto had managed to get out of the hospital, and so was walking down a street. Being as his original uniform was burned, Naruto had decided to wear the orange jumpsuit the Hokage had given him. Sakura was besides him too, as Sasuke was somewhere training and Kakashi simply disappeared a minute ago. Yet, he couldn't shake the strange feeling... The strange feeling as if he was being watched.

No, he wasn't talking about the moving rock at all.

"Seriously!" but still, he couldn't take this joke anymore. "Using a square shaped rock as a camouflage isn't exactly the best of ideas." he said in an emotionless voice, returning to his old distanced self.

Then, smoke emerged from under the rock and three kids emerged from under it. Konohamaru and his team.

"Exactly what I would expect from boss!" Konohamaru shouted, making Naruto's eyes roll. "How could you figure it out, boss?" the boy asked.

Sakura looked at the two strangely. Konohamaru then noticed her. "Boss! Is that your girlfriend?" the Hokage's grandson asked, making Naruto step back. Sakura? His Girlfriend?

"No!" he replied quickly. Konohamaru then nodded. "Of course. How could this ugly old hug be boss' girlfriend?"

At that, Naruto grabbed the two kids and ran a fast as he could, while Konohamaru followed after him. Taking just a quick look back, Naruto swallowed at the sight. Sakura was cracking her knuckles with a dark aura surrounding her.

* * *

"Ouch!" Konohamaru winced, as he came head-first in contact with a human body.

"That hurt, you brat." a boy, Naruto's age, said. He picked Konohamaru up by the collar and raised him up. Naruto and Sakura stopped, looking at a boy with purple war-paint and a black suit holding Konohamaru up.

"Put him down!" Naruto yelled at the boy and was surprised to see the hidden Sand headband. The all-in-black dressed boy ignored him and glared at Konohamaru. "Did you here me?! Put him down and no one gets hurt!" he added and the other boy finally looked at him.

"I hate midgets... Especially rude ones!" the Sand nin turned at Naruto with a smirk. "They make me want to kill them."

"What!?" Sakura screamed in schock, while Konohamaru's friend hid behind her, shivering in fear. "Oh, well... I am not involved." A girl behind the Sand Genin said, closing her eyes with a sigh.

"Well, after this one, I will take care of that other annoying midget." the black ninja said, drawing back his fist and charging it at Konohamaru.

But, by sheer speed, Naruto caught his fist and snatched Konohamaru way from his hold. Having put Konohamaru down, Naruto had a kunai at the male's neck, with a deadly glare pointed at him.

But than he sighed, lowering the kunai. "Hey you two!" he called to a near by tree. "Come out!"

At said tree, Sasuke was resting, watching the little commotion down him. He knew Kurama was going to be able to sense him sooner or later, but he did not expect him to mistake his Chakra for two people's.

Jumping from the tree, he landed besides Sakura. Smirking, he was about to reply, but a chill run down his spine. Right besides the black ninja, sand started to gather up, until they took the shape of one person.

He had fair skin, green eyes, and short spiky red hair. He lacked distinctive pupils or eyebrows. The boy had tanuki-like black rings around his eyes, attributes to the left side of his forehead, he had a carving of the kanji for "love".

"You are an embarrassment to our village." the red haired Suna nin told his fellow.

"Ga... Gaara..." the other stuttered, clearly nervous.

"Losing yourself in a fight, how pathetic..." Gaara commented. "Why do you think we came to the Leaf Village?"

"Listen Gaara, they started it and..." the other Suna nin tried to defend himself, pointing a finger at Konohamaru.

"Shut Up!" Gaara growled at the other. "Or I will kill you!"

"Ok, I am sorry..." Kankuro apologized, fear clear in his voice. "I am also sorry... Really sorry..."

"Sorry to you guys." Gaara turned to face the Genin trio. _"That guy..."_ he thought looking at Naruto. _"Stopping Kankuro like that and sensing my presence... He is good."_

"My name is Gaara of the Desert and I apologize for the embarrassing action, again." Gaara said as he made to leave. The three Genin saw fit to tell their names too.

"Kurama Namikaze."

"Sasuke Uchiha."

"Hey wait." Sakura called, flinching when Gaara send his attention at her. "W... What are ninjas from the Sand Village doing here?"

"Huh? You don't know?" the Suna nin girl asked, looking confused. "This year's Chunnin Exam will be held in the Leaf Village." she added after seeing the Leaf nins even more confused faces.

"The Chunnin Exam?" both Naruto and Sasuke asked in unison.

"Yes." Gaara simply said, turning around to leave together with his teammates. "We will see you there then."

"Bu-" Sakura looked at her two teammates. "Kakashi-sensei hasn't informed us about anything, yet?"

"Hn." was all Sasuke let out. "We could ask when we see him today." he added, hands in pockets, as he two walked away.

"N-... K-Kurama?" a voice from atop their position called. All three Leaf Gennins looked up to see a very familiar face, that they had met but a few daus ago.

"You?!" Sakura yelled in alarm.

"Aren't you the ninja from our mission?" Sasuke's interest was caught again.

"Yagura?" Kurama blinked at the fellow Jinchuuriki, but then shook his head. "Are you here for the Chunnin Exam, too?" he asked, taking a serious pose.

"Yes." Yagura answered. "Are you three participating too? The examination starts tomorrow, at 4:00 PM."

"I'm afraid we have yet to be informed." Kurama said simply, looking directly at Yagura's eyes. A strange sensation passed through his body. One he only felt when in the presence of a Jinchuuriki. But, from what he could tell, the tailed beast's chakra was not coming from Yagura.

Rather, it was coming from two places. Both on opposite sides of their position. As the chakra was released enough for Naruto and Yagura to feel, the two Jinchuurikis' froze at the sudden wave of killing intent. It lasted but a second, yet it made them understand one important thing.

They were not the only Tailed Beast Holders.

To their right, Gaara's lips formed a crazy smile.

To their left, a blonde haired girl smiled too.

They were not alone.

* * *

 _ **/Later/**_

"Someone wake me up when Kakashi-sensei comes." the red haired Gennin of Team 7 yawned.

"Hey, it's not fair for you to sleep while we keep watch!" Sakura told him, even though she just wanted to sleep herself. Waiting for Kakashi was quiet tiring.

"Hello there." came a voice from out of nowhere. "Sorry, I'm late. Got lost in the road of life somewhere on my way here."

"Kakashi-sensei!" Sakura was not falling for any of his lame excuses!

"I got a great news for you." Kakashi ignored her and instead handed them each a piece of paper. "I recommended all three of you for the Chunin Selection Exam."

"Huh?" the three Genins blinked.

"Say what?!" Sakura yelled.

"..."

"You have to fill out the applications." Kakashi continued, pointing at the papers they were holding. "If any of you doesn't wish to compete, the examination is voluntary. The choice is yours. If you do want to compete, turn in on room 301 at 4 PM tomorrow."

"That's all." Kakashi finished, disappearing in a _poof_ of smoke.

"The Chunin Exam..." Kurama whispered. If he was to partake, then there were chances he would go against Yagura and the other two Jinchuurikis. The two Jinchuurikis... "I'm in!" he exclaimed, pushing the piece of paper inside one of his jumpsuit's pockets. _'Yagura, Gaara and that other guy... Tough competition, indeed.'_

 _'I might get to face off that spook._ ' was the thought that passed through Sasuke's mind.

As the two boys walked before her, Sakura was left behind.

 _'I...'_ her thought process stopped. _'I... don't want to... I have no chances...'_

* * *

 _ **/Tomorrow, 4 PM, Skipping all the Similar-to-Canon Scenes/**_

Kurama sighed as he set down on the chair he was directed to. The first exam was about to start.

He had learned that the test was divided into three phases. Kakashi had told them everything they needed to know. He even told them that if Sakura hadn't decided to enter, than the trio would be unable to take the exam. Talking about Sakura, she was sited on a chair far behind him. Her face was shadowed by her bangs. It looked as if she was thinking on her choice. Both Kurama and Sasuke knew that the girl didn't believe her skills were enough for the examination, but none the less, she had joined just for their case.

Thinking about Sasuke and girls... The trio had made quiet the hilarious show before the other challengers when Ino had practically jumped over them, fangirling over Sasuke and...

Him!

Before taking his sit, Kurama had taken his time to look over the room. Many other ninjas from different nations were staring at them, with the largest killing intent he had felt so far... nothing compared to Tai's when he burned his pancakes once, though...

Among them, he had noticed Gaara and Yagura. A Kumo nin had also caught his interest.

Her hair was blonde, tied in a ponytail by bandages. There was something on the pit of his stomach that made flips when their eyes locked. Was it Kyuubi? He wasn't sure.

What he didn't like however, was that Kabuto guy. For some reason, he could not trust the guy, nor his little show with the sound nins.

A clearing of the throat silenced the room and cut off his thoughts.

Several ninjas, led by a man who wore his headband as a bandanna, had entered the room.

"As you can see, the first part of the Chunin Selection Exam is about to commence." the bandanna-man said. "We will pass out the written exams to all of you."

Kurama froze.

"N-Namikaze-san?" the girl that was sited besides him called. She had noticed his sudden stiffness.

"Yes?" he replied, trying to compose himself.

"I... I wish you the best of luck." she added, looking away with a slight blush. It was just that this boy reminded her of a boy she used to like so much... until he disappeared one day.

"Papers face down until I give you the signal. Now listen up." the bandanna-man talked again, moving his arm against the chalkboard, writing something. "There are a few big rules that pertain to this first test. I will write them on the blackboard and explain them all. But I am not taking any question, so listen carefully. I will say this only once."

 _'Rules?'_ Sakura looked confused and slightly nervous. ' _Why no questions...?'_

"Rule number one!" the man called to the entire room. "Each one of you starts here with ten points. The test has ten questions, each worth one point. For each question you get wrong, we subtract a point from you. Get all ten right and you retain the ten points you have. But if, for example if you get three question wrong, we will get your points and subtract one point for each wrong question, which will leave you with seven points."

 _'Which means, if I get all ten question wrong, I fail.'_ Kurama thought with a sweatdrop. He was being honest. Naruto was a skilled ninja, but not so skilled when it came to written tests. _'If this is the Chunin examination, then the questions will be kind of hard, I believe...'_ he may have passed the paper exam at the academy, but this was different.

"Rule number 2." Ibiki cut his thought off. "This written test is still a team event. Passing or failing will be determined by the sum of the points from all three member of each cell."

 _'I have hope!'_ Naruto thought with stars in his eyes.

"Rule number three: If during the course of the examination, a candidate does anything out of the ordinary... in other words, does something that makes the proctors determine the action as a way of cheating... We subtract two points from each member of the team." Ibiki said with a smirk on his lips.

* * *

 _'I'm finished...'_ Naruto scratched his head as the exam sheet was turned over. _'Hmm... sure, I can do this one... Kurama?'_

 ** _'What is it, kit?'_**

 _'Can you help me with this?'_

 ** _'The time I spent with your mother sure comes in handy sometimes.'_**

 _'So, you will?'_

 ** _'Ears here kit. I will say it only once.'_**

 _'Hai!'_

Naruto moved his pen faster than anytime before. Meanwhile, Hinata had taken a peek at him, only to freeze in shock at the speed his exam paper was being filled.

 _'K-Kurama...?'_ she though, amazed and dumbstruck. Not even she, who had spent most of the time studying than training, would have never dreamed of answering the questions so fast.

* * *

"Alright, here it comes." Ibiki said, making everyone drop their pens to listen to the tenth question. "Be ready for the final question."

 _'K-Kurama! I didn't get five of the answers!'_ Naruto called in alarm inside his mind.

 _ **'Your problem, kit.'**_ his tenant replied.

 _'Ms. Big shot... ha!'_ Sasuke thought, even though he himself was nervous.

 _'Just one more mountain to climb.'_ Sakura thought, looking as bad as Sasuke.

"I am adding one more rule." the proctor said, making every gennin present tense. "Let me explain. This rule... is absolute! First, you must choose... Whether you accept or reject this tenth question."

 _'... Reject or Accept?'_ Sasuke was confused.

"C-Choose?!" Temari -the sand ninja they had encountered yesterday- yelled, slamming her hands on the table. "What happens if we don't accept the question?!" she asked with the same tone of voice.

"If you choose to reject the question and don't even try to answer the question, you will immediately lose all your points." the jonin started to explain. "And you fail. And both of your teammates will fail as well together with you."

"Say what?!"

"But then why would anyone choose to reject it?!" two random ninjas yelled their questions furiously.

"Because..." Ibiki didn't seem fazed by their outburst whatsoever. "... Of this other rule."

 _'Another rule?'_ Sakura thought with wide eyes. _'Come on! How worse can this get?'_

"If you try to answer the question... and get it wrong..." everyone was holding their breaths, waiting for the rest. "You will never be able to enter the Chunin Examination ever again. Never."

 _'What?!'_ Naruto yelled in his mind, earning another yell from Kurama. _'There is something suspicious about this...'_

"You can't be serous! That's ridiculous!" Kiba growled, Akamaru agreeing with him. "There are ninjas here who have set for the Chunin exam more than once! We know there are!"

Ibiki started to laugh, sending a chill up the genins' spines. "Just your rotten luck." he said, looking them with a terrifying gleam in his eyes. "I wasn't making the rules in past years. I am now, though."

"If any of you has doubts, it would be best to just give up and return next year. Or the year after that."

 _'Talk about a no-win situation!'_ Sakura bit her lip. ' _If even one member of the cell rejects the question, then the entire team fails for the year. However, if the team takes the question and can't answer it... they will be stuck at the junior lever for their entire life!'_

"Ready? Then, let's begin." Ibiki called for their attention again. "Those who chose to not take the question, please raise your hands. After their number is confirmed, they may leave the room."

 _'What kind of question could it be?!'_ Naruto was biting his thumb. ' _Kurama? Any ideas?'_

After Ibiki's words, many Genins had raised their hands. Those that did were escorted out of the room together with their teammates. Many would shout at their teammates, many would go comfort.

"I..." Naruto had the brightest idea to speak at that moment. "This final question is..."

"Is?" Ibiki raised an eyebrow, more amazed by the lack of fear in the boy's voice.

"This question is stupid!" Naruto said, shocking his two teammates and the rest of the genins.

"Really now?" Ibiki sounded amused.

"Yes, because being a Chunnin doesn't mean you become a ninja! It is but a rank and even if I am stuck as a Genin forever, it will still not stop me from my goal!" Naruto raised his voice, so everyone could listen to him. "Chunin, Genin or whatever. For as long as I can throw shurikens and jutsus, I don't care." _I will bring the Jinchuurikis together and no one will stay in my way!_ He added in his mind.

"Anyone else?" the proctor looked around the room, but no one rose their hands anymore. "Hn. I see. Then..."

"... All of you who have decided to take the question." Ibiki was stopping in his sentence, wanting to see the reactions of the others. "You pass." he added simply.

"EEH?!"

"You 13 Teams present at this moment have passed to the next stage." Ibiki said again as the ninjas started to gather around their teammates. "35 Genins in total."

 _'35?'_ Naruto asked in his mind. ' _Not 39?'_ he looked around for some sort of answer and after his eyes landed on two genins, he froze. ' _Yagura and the blonde Kumo have no Teammates?!'_ he asked shocked, feeling even Kurama stir as his eyes where met with the Kumo nin's own.

 _'What the-?'_

The Kumo nin smiled, and a wave of familiar chakra ghosted over his body.

* * *

 **A/N: This chapter has been stuck in my doc manager 1/3 already written for months. Because of that certain reader who left a review, I decided to finish this chapter and finally post it. However, I cannot guarantee that the next update will be coming soon or not.**

 **Until next time, see you later!**


End file.
